


Thor Odinson Oneshots

by The_shield_of_writing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shield_of_writing/pseuds/The_shield_of_writing
Summary: These are oneshot I've written around the character Thor Odinson and they are from tumblr! They are random and will be updated whenever I get a new oneshot :) Enjoy!





	1. Defending in the ways of love

Thor can remind so clearly the day that he had the pleasure of meeting Lady (Y/N) of Asgard when he was young. They were both learning to use their powers whenever Thor accidentally struck her with a bolt of lightning. She wasn’t too happy with him, yet over the years they had grown a bond together that surpassed the simplest of friends. If Thor would go to battle (Y/N) would follow, not that Thor minded, but he did want to keep her safe. He didn’t understand his obsession with making sure that she was not harmed in any way possible.

Here they are now more than fourteen years later as Thor pursued her down the hallway of the palace. “Lady (Y/N), please I beg of thee to reconsider.” He said trying to reach for her hand, but forced himself to stop. They weren’t thirteen anymore, he couldn’t just take her hand whenever he wanted to at least not anymore. “Thor, I can take care of myself.” She said turning back to him with a sharp glare that made him almost let her go, almost. “I did not say that you couldn’t, but this is a dangerous path. Allow me to partake this journey with you.” He said.

She let out a huff glaring. “Really Thor, I am not seven. I am a woman. I do not need your help.” She said as the words pierced through his armor straight to his heart. “Why? You think because you are strong you won’t need my help? By the gods Lady (Y/N). I am the God of Thunder, but I accept help when it is due.” He hissed harsher than he had intended as she looked up to him in shock at his sudden claim. “Look, I did not mean it that way and I apologize for my outburst, but please allow me to travel with you.” He said.

(Y/N) nods. “Fine, just do not get in my way.” She said when Thor smirked softly. “I do not have a death wish.” He mumbles making her crack a smile. “Smart, you shall remain alive longer.” She counters as he chuckles. “I do believe I could defend my own if I pleased. I could even have you on the ground.” He said when she smacked his arm making his laugh. “What? I said if I pleased!” He cried following after her when she starts walking towards the stables to acquire herself a horse. “Why do you persist on going alone?” He asked looking to her.

“Because, this is my task to face.” She said mounting onto the stallion. “Just because it is your task, does not mean you have to travel this path on your own. I am here to help. You could be harmed if you go alone.” He said mounting his own horse as she looks to him. “But you are the prince of Asgard. People will notice if you’re gone.” She said as his eyes widened softly before he grew silent. “We should travel to this place before dawn sets. It might rain in the night.” Thor said changing the subject as she nods softly looking up to the afternoon sky.

“You’re right.” She said before they started off when Thor glanced to her every now again. “Who are you to meet if I may ask?” He questioned when she looked over to him. “I am meeting an old friend. I have come to make amends with her. “What have you done to wrong her?” He asked softly. “I abandoned her.” She whispered. “When I went off to war at your side.” She said as Thor frowned softly. “Who is this person?” He asked. “My mother.” She said as Thor’s eyes widened. “Oh.. I apologize.” He said softly when she shrugs smiling softly.

“Don’t.” She said looking back as he frowns softly. “But it was my fault.” He said. “It wasn’t. I wanted to be at your side, and she did not want me to be. I made a choice, and I do not regret it. For even a moment.” She said in confidence as Thor smiles. “Aye my Lady, I am glad for your presence in battle as well.” He said when suddenly a creature crawled out of the woods. “Look out Lady (Y/N)!” He exclaims as she gasped falling off her horse. The creature screeched as her horse took off running from the scene before Thor jumped from his horse going towards (Y/N).

She grunted softly as the creatures strikes when Thor summons Mjolnir before swinging upwards. The beast cries out as its body throws back against some trees when he helped her onto her feet. “Are you alright?” He asked brushing her off. “I’m okay.” She said before crying out his name just as the demonic looking thing slapped Thor away like he was a stick. She looked up to the red eyed monster before she summons her fire as it burns some of the fur off its cheek causing it to stumble back giving her time to help her fallen companion.

It roared loudly before it charged towards them. “Lady (Y/N).” He grunted standing up before he pulled her behind him as its claws clashed with Thor’s hammer. The God’s power was a little more advanced for the dull creature when he sighed watching as it drops to the ground. “What is that thing?” She asked before watching closer to it with Thor. “I am not sure, but it is very grostic.” He comments looking over the fangs of the creature. It twitched when (Y/N) gasps tackling Thor to the ground when it swung its claws down piercing through her skin.

She cried out when Thor summoned his powers shocking the creature to a crisp before gasping at the claw marks that streaked down her back. He immediately wrapped his cape around her body as he stood up with her in his arms before he ran over to his horse. “Back to the palace.” He said noticing she already had a slight feverish look to her complexion. “Stay with me.” He whispered softly. “Please my Lady… I love you.” He said without thinking as he made it to the palace just as she fell unconscious. “Healer! Please!” He exclaimed when a young healer came.

(Y/N)’s eyes fluttered open a few hours later when she noticed Thor was sleeping at her side as a smile caressed her features. She had heard his words making her face lit up when she noticed his hand held onto hers as she slowly pulled it away his fingers tightened. His eyes snapped open almost immediately looking over at her as she laid onto her side. “Well Hello Prince.” She said as he smiles tiredly. “I am glad you have awakened.” He said. “Yes, thank you for getting me almost killed.” She said playfully as he quirked an eyebrow. “Me?” He asked in fake offense.

“Yes you.” She said as he rolled his eyes. “If my memory serves me correctly it was I who saved you.” He said crossing his arms. “And if you would have traveled on your own you’d be dead.” He said smirking when she rolled her eyes. “You know.. I heard something interesting.” She said deciding to change the subject as he quirks an eyebrow. “And what was that?” He asked sitting up in his chair. “That you told me you loved me.” She said laying her head onto her arm looking at him sideways as he swallowed thickly. “Oh?” He asked softly looking at her.

“Would you like to hear my response?” She asked looking at him as he bit his lip softly. “Of course.” He said hearing his heart pound loudly against his armor. “Come closer.” She beckoned with her finger when he leans towards her when she pulled him into a kiss as his eyes widened. He braced himself onto the bed as he kissed her back feverishly when they broke away for air. “I’m taking that as a yes?” He asked as she laughs softly hitting his chest. “Yes, I love you Thor.” She said. “Rest, for now. I have brought your mother to the palace for you to see her.” He said.

“Thank you.” She said softly looking at him as he smiles softly running his fingers through her hair. “Just so you know, you may have fire wielding strength, but you can’t aim.” He remarks earning him a hit to the thigh as he barks out a laugh. “Hush Thor, fire can burn you.” She counters as he nods. “Yes, I think I already am.” He said kissing her forehead gently. “So does this make us something more?” She asked. “I would hope so.” He said when her eyes grew heavy. “Sleep, we will discuss more later.” He said as she nods before dozing off once more…


	2. She's a Rose with thorns

There was a loud explosion that shook the walls of the palace as the servants and maids cried out in alarm. A smirk danced across the lips of the Prince of Asgard as he walked down the hallways towards said noise. People looked to the Asgardian soldier in slight fear as she teleported before flashing her magic sword down onto another stone statue. Debris flew everywhere as the other soldiers looked to the women in shock that she could move so quickly. “Are you having fun while showing off to the others?” Thor asked walking towards her.

“No one desires to spar with me. They are afraid of what I am capable off.” She huffed looking up to Thor who had to suppress a grin at her pouting face. He thought she looked like an Angel with though perfect lips when he looks to her. “I shall spar with you.” He said hitting his fist to his chest with a grin of delight. “But I wanted to take on another.” She said before glaring around to everyone else seeing their eyes widened when they looked anywhere but at her. Thor looked to her before chuckling softly. “What?” She demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

“It would seem I am the only one willing to take on your storm.” He said as she quirked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want that?” She asked smirking darkly. He found her determination endearing as he nods looking at her when she steps closer to him. “Are you sure you can handle the likes of me?” She asked before teleporting behind him when he caught her sword before she could strike down as he looks to her. “I think I am more than capable enough to ‘handle’ the likes of you.” He gives a wink that makes her face burn up.

Everyone watched in shock as Thor and her began to train together and they both held their own on equal sides. Though Thor hadn’t summoned his hammer to even the plane field when she teleports every now and then to keep Thor on his toes. He always was able to find her movement and stop her from making contact with his skin. He found life within this soldier and she was someone he could rely on whenever they were to face some foe on the battlefield. She was very passionate in her pursuit of things like enemies.

Thor would never tell her that she was ‘adorable’ or anything like that, because that would probably earn him a good slap across the face. As much as he enjoyed her feisty nature he did not desire to be on the receiving end of things. He did have a bond for her that far surpassed a friendship based feelings, but he would never submit to these fantasies. He cared too much for her to even think of speaking about his love for her, but still he acted different when she was around. Honestly he didn’t understand his reasonings for this desires, and wants for her.

(Y/N) panted softly looking to Thor as he grins excitedly while a few scrapes and bruises litter both of their bodies. “You are indeed a worthy adversary.” He said looking at her as she chuckles softly. “Thank you my Lord.” She said when she winces softly. “Come, let us travel to the healing chambers.” He said wrapping her arm around his shoulders when he placed a hand around her waist. He held her up as they walked into the palace as people wearily looked to the childhood friends when she bit her lip softly.

“Thor.” She said gently as he helps her onto the bed when he looks to her. “Yes?” He asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “Why aren’t you afraid of me like the others?” She asked looking at him as his eyes widened. “I could ask you the same question.” He chuckles. “Thor, I am very serious about this.” She said looking hurt as he frowns softly. “I do not know, I mean you are very noble when sent into battle. You can always take charge whenever things are rough. You are one of the greatest soldiers I’ve had on my side.” Thor said smiling softly.

(Y/N) was silent for a moment watching his face for any signs that he could be lying when suddenly she smiles back. “Thank you my Lord,” She says gently. “But why are others afraid?” She asked frowning again. “You have a bold personality, much like my own. You always have the powers of teleportation my dear and that in itself is terrifying.” He chuckles making her chuckle with him. “Are you saying that you and I are the same?” She asked looking at him when his face brightens slightly when he rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, I mean.. I could see how similar we are. Always fighting for the rights of others. Very bold not matter how gruesome the end result may be.” He said as she sat up watching him. He looked towards the door clearing his throat gently. “I desire to know what the healers are doing that it takes so much time to travel here.” He said changing the subject when she placed her hand onto his cheek watching him in silence when he looked into her eyes. “Thor, talk to me. Something is wrong. What is it?” She asked as he swallowed looking down to the ground.

Thor stood up as she looked up to him when he took her hand gently into his own. “The actual reasonings behind why I’m not afraid is I find your tantrums and outbursts that make your eyes crinkle at the sides the most adorable thing to ever greet my presence.” He grins down before he places a passionate kiss onto her lips gently when her eyes widened as she looked up to him as he pulled away. “I guess I am in love with you.” He said before her entire face flustered in a dark red hue before she started beating on Thor’s chest as he laughed. “THOR!!” She exclaims blushing harder.


	3. In the quiet hours of the night

(Y/N) was running down the hallway of the palace after she was just informed of Thor’s arrival from Midgard. She had been married for a few years to Thor, thinking that he was hurt was plaguing her mind when the doors were opened for her. There he was looking bruised, beaten, and tired, but he looked healthy and alive as her heart felt a little at ease. Thor had just dismounted his horse before looking up to see (Y/N) standing there as a grin caressed his face. “My Lady (Y/N)!” He exclaims as she runs over to him hugging him tightly causing him to grunt.

“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” She asked gasping when she pulled away. “I am a little bruised, nothing a warm bath shall not fix.” He said as she nods before wrapping an arm around his waist to support him while he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Thank you my love.” He whispered as she smiles to him. “Isn’t the first time I’ve had to take care of you. Certainly isn’t the last.” She chuckled as he grins before they slowly walked into the palace. “How was the realm Midgard?” She asked deciding to change topics when they finally made it to his room.

“It was beautiful. You would love it there.” He said with a chuckle before wincing at the throb in his ribs. (Y/N) told the maids that she would help bathe Thor and they need not to work as she helped him sit down onto the bed. “Yeah?” She asked as he nods before laying back on the bed sighing in relief. “I shall go start your bath.” She leaned down kissing his forehead before walking into the bathroom as Thor laid there on the bed in silence. (Y/N) had the warm water rising in the tub when she shut it off before walking back into the room as she smiled softly.

“Your bath is ready.” She said as she helped him sit up before she unclipped the blood red cape from his armor when it fell to the bed. “Can you undress yourself?” She asked. “I could, but it would be a little better if you were to help me.” He suggests with a smile earning an eye roll in response, but she started to remove his armor without question. The moment his tan chest was revealed her fingers slowly ran down the length of it to his abs as she took in the bruises and cuts that littered his body along with the old scars from war. “You’re perfect.” She whispered.

He smiles taking her hands into his own before he places a kiss onto each palm causing her face to heat up at the gesture. She helped him stand up before she undressed him the rest of the way careful of the wounds that were on his thighs. She walked him into the bathroom before helping him sink into the warm water as he hissed from the movement. “Are you alright?” She asked worriedly as he nods. “Just a little scraped up is all my love. Thank you.” He said before sighing in relief as the water melted away the aches and pains that were in his tensed muscles.

She grabbed the soap and a cloth as she started to gently wash his body when he watched her in silence. “I’m sorry I’ve been gone for so long.” He broke the quietness as she started to massage his scalp when his eyes fluttered closed. “It’s okay my love. I always know you shall return to me someday.” She whispered as he smiles. “You are too good for me. I don’t deserve you.” He sighed when she frowns. “Now do not speak so ill of yourself Thor. You are just right for me and do not think anything less.” She huffed pulling her hands away from his hair.

His eyes fluttered open as he took her hands in his own before pulling her into the tub with him. She squeaks loudly as her dress was soaked when the water splashed all over her. “T-Thor!” She exclaims before suddenly they started to laugh happily when she looked at him. “Thank you for getting my dress wet.” She huffed in a playful tone as he chuckles. “I guess you shall have to remove them.” He whispered before turning her around as he kissed her shoulder gently while her back rested against his chest when she chuckled laying her head onto his shoulder.

“We should probably get out of here before we caught a cold.” She comments as he nuzzles his face into her neck causing his beard to tickle her skin. She shuddered before standing up as water rushed off her dress when she started to ring it out looking at him the entire time. He grins as she held an expression of amusement on her before she stepped out onto the cold floor. He stood up after her as she wrapped a towel around him when she turned and grabbed one for herself. She dried her dress off as best as she could before walking into the bedroom with Thor not far behind her.

“As much as I like Midgard I am glad to be home.” He said as she slowly removed her dress before replacing it with her night gown. “Because home is wherever you are.” He whispered as she looked over to him smiling softly. “Next time I travel to Midgard, I want you to come with me. Maybe then I wouldn’t feel like I am missing something.” He whispered when she walked over to him before cupping his face. “I know how you feel.” She spoke when he pulled her into a kiss as she immediately kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck before chuckling together.

“I love you.” He whispered placing his hands onto her waist. “I love you too.” She said before he looked outside to the night sky. “We should rest.” She said pulling him towards the bed as he lays down in the covers with nothing on. She rolled her eyes playfully before laying down next to him as he held her closer as she rested her head onto his chest. “Good night my love.” He whispered into her hair gently. “Good night my King.” She whispered back before her eyes fluttered shut slowly along with his own as they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Falling like leaves

Thor Odinson was a very curious man about new things that was in the world of Midgard. He questioned everything, tried new things just to see what it would be like. This world was strange, because they had things he had never seen before and Jane never really showed him the world. After Thor had come back from being gone from Midgard for almost six months Jane told him that she found someone new. Thor, being the good man that he was, respected her decision and allowed her to move on to bigger and better things. Still he was slightly in a depressed mood due to losing her, but that’s when he met (Y/N). She was included into the Avengers while he was away for her powers with the four main elements of water, fire, earth, and winds.

Thor found himself caring for her more than he had ever cared for someone. That’s when he decided to ask her out and much to his surprise she agreed. Now here they are almost a year later in the cold morning of October with the other Avengers eating breakfast. “I have some community service to do today. Rake up the leaves in the park.” (Y/N) said while sipping her glass of juice. “Ew, have fun with that.” Tony comments, looking up from his second cup of coffee as she rolled her eyes. “Jeez thanks. I hope I won’t jump in them like I did when I was a kid.” She chuckled as they others nod. “Jump in the leaves?” Thor asked quirking an eyebrow as she looked back to him from the living room. “Yeah, jump in the leaves.” She grins.

“Why in the world would you do something like that?” Thor questioned with a confused expression on his face that made him look adorable. “For fun..? You’ve never jumped in leaves?” She asked when he shook his head. “I have not tried this jumping of the leaves.” He said as her eyes widened before she stood up. “What! What kind of childhood did you have? A crappy one if you ask me.” She tsked, crossing her arms. “My childhood was just fine. I was fighting off enemies who dared to take foot inside the land of Asgard with ill intentions.” Thor grins as she stared at him for a moment along with everyone else who didn’t know what to say. “Um… Okay, anyway you’re going to come with when I go to the park.” She said excitedly.

“To partake in this jumping of the leaves right?” He asked as she nods. “So you can experience what it means to be a kid.” She chuckles before walking over to him as she offers out her hand. “You will not allow me to do anything else will you?” He asked as she shook her head with a grin. “Of course not, and you love me so much.” She said when he took her hand and stood up. “That shall never be questioned.” He said before they walked towards the elevator. “Have fun, and be save!” Steve calls as (Y/N) smiles. “Can do Cap.” She calls back before the doors closed when she immediately turned to him with a grin. “Ready to have fun?” She asked as he looks to her with a quirked eyebrow.

“You’re definition of fun to my definition of fun are two entirely different scenarios.” Thor said, chuckling softly. “Right sorry not all of us can be Gods.” She comments when he grins. “Snarky. I see why I like your attitude.” He said as she winks before stepping off the elevator. “Now, wait a moment my Lady. Are you not going to this park to clean the leaves?” He asked as she nods. “Yeah, but nobody told me I couldn’t jump in them. Besides afterwards we’ll clean them up and get them out of there.” She said, grinning which caused him to chuckle at her excited demeanor. “Come on.” She started to drag him down the street.

“I am moving my Lady, I am.” He said as she acted like a kid who was going to an amusement park. “Not fast enough.” She huffs when he rolls his eyes before throwing her over his shoulder causing others to look over to him. He started to casually stroll down the street as her entire face flustered when she looked to the people who were staring. “Am I moving sufficiently enough for your standards, my Lady?” He asked with a grin of mischief. “Shut it.” She mumbled not struggling against him, because he did this a lot more than she’d like to admit and he would not put her down until they got to the park.

He finally set her onto her feet at the entrance of the park and much to their surprise it was empty aside from the different colored leaves that littered the green grass. The wind was gently swaying the trees like a dance that caused a smile of awe to spread across both of their faces. She grabbed the rake and the garbage bags so they could start when he looks around the park, frowning. “Strange to see no a single soul is here.” He comments as she nods before shrugging. “Probably posted a sign saying that it was getting cleaned today and to not go in there unless they are the cleanup crew.” She suggested as he nods.

“That seems reasonable.” He comments before she started to rake the leaves up. “Wait a moment my Lady, does this not seem… impractical?” He asked tilting his head as she looks to him. “What do you mean?” She asked. “Well you are raking all of these leaves up… just to jump in them. Will they not spill out and make a mess that you must repeat again?” He questioned as she laughs. “Yeah, but the jumping part makes it all worth it.” She said when he shrugs. “Alright, I guess I shall support your reasonings behind this.” He mumbles as she chuckles going back to raking up the leaves into a giant pile.

Thor looked around the park and before too long she was done considering it was a smaller park. “There.” She huffs in happiness before looking to him. “Ready?” She asked when he shrugged. “As I’ll ever be I suppose.” He grins causing her to roll her eyes before she turned him around from the leaf pile and stood next to him, facing the same direction. “Alright, on the count of three.” She said taking his hand before counting back when she jerked him back as they both tumbled into the leaves. Some flew up into the air as they scattered on the ground when Thor and (Y/N) were laughing beneath the piles of colors.

“That… That was enjoyable! I have never felt such excitement for something so simple!” He exclaims with pride and happiness swelling on his face. She covered her mouth laughing at his adorable expression when he stood up and helping her from the ground, dusting themselves off. “We must do this again!” He said as she giggles, watching him beam like a child getting a new toy. “Yeah? See I told you.” (Y/N) nods when he picked her up by her hips as she gasped. “I shall never question your stories of amusement again! This has been ecstatic!” He bellows before setting her back down only to pull her into a kiss by cupping her face.

She chuckles, kissing back before pulling away as she picked up the rake. “One more time?” She asked biting her lip. “Another!” He demands excitedly as she giggles before they collect the leaves while some of them were crushed from the fall most of them were fine. Once more they raked up the leaves and fell into the pile, laughing like idiots over something so small. Yet it is the small things in life that people should enjoy the most, small little moments in time that could mean everything. Thor had helped clean up the leaves and picked the leaves from her hair with a chuckle of delight. “There is so much that I have to learn from Midgard. I love it!” He grins.

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat. I’m cold and starving.” She said as he nods when she looks to him. “You ever have a snowball fight in Winter?” She asked when his face once more held confusion. “Snowball fight? What is this?” He asked as her eyes lit up. “Oh. My. Goodness. The moment snow hits the ground of this park Avengers are having a snowball fight! It’s happening! I’m serious!” She said when he chuckles cupping her face. “You are adorable when you get excited.” He chuckles. “You’re adorable when you learn new Midgard things.” She resorts as he laughs. “I have you to thank for that.” He said before they went out of the park, throwing the garbage bags away as they started walking down the street. Oh, an Avenger snowball fight will definitely be something to remember.


End file.
